A Medieval Tale
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Remember those old medieval stories of the knight saving the princess from the dragon, how about an adaption of that tale with the Rio characters! The cover picture was created by Loco Vampire (which he did an amazing job!) Rated T, just to be safe, for bloodshed and violence
1. A Long Time Ago

**Hi guys, my medieval story is now finally here and alive.**

 **Remember those medieval stories where the knight goes to save the princess from the dragon. And you always thought now what would that have looked like with the Rio characters? Well you are in luck, because I am going to do exactly that.**

 **Also before we begin, an important note.**

 **All the familiar characters are still birds and they act in a human setting, and wear like human clothing and live in castles and houses. So this is much like Cyan the Hot Wing's story, "Rio Escape From Alternate Reality". You guys are just going to have to use your active imaginations. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Long Time Ago…

* * *

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The last blue macaw family has just finished eating their dinner and are setting up for the night. The three kids Bia, Carla, and Tiago usually do their own things. Bia reads a book, Carla listens to her music, and Tiago just likes to annoy his sisters.

However, the three were bored, they just do not want to do their normal activities and were laying down on a couch in the living room.

"I'm bored." Tiago said for the tenth time, while staring up.

"We know, you said it for exactly the tenth time." Bia said, clearly annoyed at her younger brother.

"We have to do something." Carla explained, and got to thinking.

After a few minutes she came up with something.

"I know, how about we ask dad to read us a story, like how he did when we were younger."

"Sis, we are not babies anymore, I don't want to listen to another of dad's stories." Tiago complained.

"I think that's wonderful, let's ask him." Bia said happily.

"Looks like we won little brother, let's go."

The three flew to the kitchen, where their father was just cleaning up from dinner, for the house was actually owned by Blu's long time companion, Linda.

Blu was singing happily as he put things back in the fridge. The kids waited until he was done to ask him. Blu was quite surprised to see his kids.

"Hey, what are you three doing here?" Blu said.

"We want you to read us a story dad!" Bia explained.

"Really, all of you?"

"Yes!" Bia and Carla said together, but Tiago did not reply.

Carla nudged Tiago against the side. "Yes." Tiago said, sounding annoyed.

"Very well, what do you guys want?"

"How about a story with princesses." Bia and Carla said.

"No!" Tiago shouted. "How about one with dragons?"

"Princesses and dragons don't go together." Carla explained. "Use your head, Tiago."

"I am not listening to a story about girls." Tiago replied to Carla.

Blu then remembered something. "We can have both." Blu said to the surprise of his kids.

"How?" The three said at the same time.

"You kids wait in the living room and I will be back in a few minutes." And Blu flew off to another room in the house.

"How can we have both of our things?" The three kids thought as they waited for their dad.

Blu came back with a book and Jewel with him.

"Okay, gather around family and listen to this tale, this tale is about a knight who goes to save a princess from the dragon." Blu said as he opened the book to the first page.

The three kids were excited, they each will get what they want and this will relieve them of their boredom.

Blu started. "A long time ago…"


	2. Princess Kidnapped

Chapter 2: Princess Kidnapped

* * *

…In a kingdom far, far away, there lived a kingdom full of birds of many different species. Ruling over them was a Blue Spix macaw king named Eduardo who lived in a magnificent castle with his family. He was a kind, but also very harsh ruler, he rewarded those who were hard working and served the kingdom, while those who were trying to destroy it, were put under harsh punishment. King Eduardo also had a sister named Mimi who was a jolly, happy bird, unlike her brother she was always benevolent towards others and believed in second chances. Finally there was Eduardo's daughter, Jewel, who was by far the most beautiful blue macaw in the kingdom, yet she was fiercely independent, but also very kind like her aunt Mimi and often took long rides around the kingdom, greeting other birds and asking them how they are doing.

One day in King Eduardo's castle, young princess Jewel was getting ready to go out again and take a relaxing horseback ride in town.

Jewel walked into the stable and went to her horse, Edward, who was glad to see his owner.

"Hi boy, ready to go out?" Jewel asked.

Edward replied by licking Jewel's face and smiling.

"Okay boy, calm down, we will go."

"And where are you going, young princess?" Eduardo said to Jewel.

Jewel was surprised and turned to her father. "Oh, hello daddy, what is it?"

"You know I don't like you going out alone with no protection."

"Dad, I can't stay inside all the time in the castle, I need the fresh air and besides Edward gets lonely, right boy?"

Edward replied happily to Jewel's statement.

"But you are the princess, not just some regular bird, remember what happened to your mother."

Jewel did not like to be reminded about how her mother had died when Jewel was still just a chick.

"Dad, why must you say that?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Oh Eduardo must you always worry?" Mimi said as she found the two talking in the stable. "You got to learn to let go eventually, brother, besides she is old enough now.

"Thanks aunt Mimi." Jewel said.

"You're welcome my little wild flower."

"Fine, I guess you have a point, my sister, alright, but be back before dark."

"Will do daddy." Jewel said as she got onto Edward's back. "Let's go boy."

And Jewel went out into town, enjoying the fresh air and greeting birds like she always does, the birds always bowing when Jewel came by.

Soon Jewel came to her favorite spot, a tree right by a stream in a middle of a field where she rested under the shade and was alone with her thoughts.

"Okay Edward let's rest."

And Jewel got off and walked a short distance to the tree where she relaxed while Edward went to get a drink by the stream. Then Edward came back to be with

Jewel, who was eating an apple.

"You think I forgot about you boy, here you go." And Jewel gave Edward another apple, which Edward enjoyed.

Jewel was still relaxing when something big in the sky appeared.

"Well, well, looks like the young princess is alone, easy." The voice in the sky said.

Jewel was still dozing off when something caught her eye.

"What is that?" Jewel wondered as the thing came closer, soon, to her horror, she realized it was a dragon bird.

And pretty soon the dragon bird picked up Jewel in his big claws.

"You are coming with me, princess, I have plans for you."

"Let go of me, do you realize who I am?" Jewel shouted as she struggled to get free, but it was useless to get free of the strong claws.

"Edward!" Jewel shouted. "Go back to the castle now."

Edward was scared, but did as he was told and started going to the castle, without Jewel on his back.

Soon, it started to get dark when Edward came in and was panicking and had to be restrained by two soldiers.

Mimi heard what was going on and came down.

"Edward, where is Jewel?" Mimi asked.

Edward panicked more. "Hey it's okay, just go and relax." Mimi calmed Edward down.

She ordered the two soldiers to take Edward to the stables and then went to inform Eduardo of the news.

Eduardo was at the dinner table, waiting for Mimi and Jewel when Mimi came in.

"Sister there you are, is Jewel back yet?"

"Brother, Jewel has been taken." Mimi said sadly.

"What!" Eduardo shouted and fainted, falling to the floor.


	3. Blu, The Knight

Chapter 3: Blu, The Knight

* * *

A couple days after princess Jewel got captured, morning started in another part of the kingdom, in a large house.

A Blue Spix macaw named Blu was just waking up to the sunrise. Blu yawned and stretched his wings and went to get some breakfast. Blu walked to the kitchen where some of his servants were already cooking.

"Good morning, Sofia, Adam." Blu greeted the two scarlet macaws.

"Good morning, sir." The two replied.

"How many times do I have to say it, you can call me Blu." Blu said, chuckling. "Is my mother awake?"

"No, not yet sir, I mean Blu." Adam said. "What do you want to eat, Blu?"

"Good, my mother needs her sleep." Blu replied. "And I will just have the usual."

After Blu finished his breakfast, he went to the small stable next to his house. There a white horse was waiting for her master.

"Hi Sally, you're hungry girl." Blu asked.

Sally replied happily as Blu put out the hay and water.

"Eat up girl, we have another day ahead of us."

And Blu walked out for awhile for Sally to eat her breakfast. Blu went to a tree and stood at it's side staring at something. The "something" was a grave where Blu's father was buried.

Blu's father was a knight and died when he went out on a mission for the kingdom. He was once regarded as one of the best knights in the kingdom. He was brave and kind and before he died he wished to be buried under the tree that Blu was now standing under.

"Hi dad, I miss you so much. I wish you were still here to watch me grow up and become the young knight I am today. Mother misses you too, she is so proud of me, but it just isn't the same without you." Blu took a deep breath. "I will see you later dad." And Blu left to start the day.

Blu went back inside his house to get his armor, sword, and shield from his room and than before going back outside to get Sally and suit her up, he stopped before a picture.

The picture was of his father in his suit of armor, with shield at his side and him holding his sword. Beneath the picture was the sword and shield itself, which Blu never touched since putting it in place, he regarded them as sacred and should not be touched. Blu again took a deep breath and went to get Sally.

Sally was waiting for Blu in her stable.

"Okay girl let's get you suited up." Blu said.

Soon Sally was all suited up in her armor and Blu got on her back and the two went for Blu to practice his skills.

Blu spent the first part of the day practicing very hard and sharping his skills even more. By lunch time Blu was very tired.

"Blu!" His mother, Mary, shouted. "Come in and eat before you tire yourself out."

"Yes mom!" Blu shouted and went over to his mother.

"You are getting better and better every day my son, your father would be so proud of you."

"Thanks mom." Blu said as he took off his armor, and than took off Sally's. After getting Sally's lunch, Blu went inside and enjoyed a nice lunch with his mother before going out again to practice more.

Soon it was the time between lunch and dinner and Blu decided to go take a break and go into town.

"Okay girl, that's enough for today." Blu said and took Sally to her stable. "Take a break girl, I'm be back.

And after saying bye to his mother, Blu went to town, wearing his sword just in case.

As Blu entered the town, everyone who saw him said a friendly hello or bowed, Blu always replied to the townsfolk with a smile. Soon Blu got to a tavern where he wanted a drink and relax.

The bartender, a scarlet macaw by the name of Andrew, greeted Blu.

"Hello Blu!" Andrew said excitedly.

"Hello Andrew." Blu replied.

"So what do you want today?" Andrew asked.

"Just the usual, you know not the heavy stuff, my mom won't like me to drink too much."

"Coming right up." Andrew said.

Blu looked around the tavern, everyone he saw greeted him with a smile and he smiled back.

In a few minutes Andrew came back with a small bottle for Blu and a glass cup.

"Here you go Blu, enjoy."

"Thanks Andrew."

As Blu drank, he talked a little with Andrew.

"So how is your practice going?" Andrew asked.

"It's good, I feel like I'm getting better every day, but I will never be as good as my father."

"I wouldn't say that, you are doing great." Andrew cheered up Blu. "I remember your father, he would come and talk about you."

After Blu drank two small glasses, he felt he had enough.

"Well, I had enough, see you later Andrew."

And Blu walked out and headed home.

Blu was still walking through town when he noticed something in an alley.

It was a scarlet macaw robber trying to rob a yellow macaw lady and her little son. The lady was shielding her son from the robber and the robber demanded her money, coming closer to her.

Blu could not just stand by and watch this. Blu walked up behind the robber, who's back was turned to him.

"Hey leave them alone!" Blu shouted.

"This is none of your business, now leave."

Blu drew his sword. "I said leave them alone."

The robber turned to see a sword pointing at his neck.

"I did not realize it was you, sir knight, please have mercy on me." The robber pleaded.

Two military macaw soldiers saw what was happening and came to see the problem. They bowed in respect when they noticed Blu.

"Sir, what's going on?" One of them asked.

"This robber tried to steal from this lady."

"What do you want us to do, sir?"

Blu looked at the robber. "You can leave him alone, but…" Blu turned to the robber. "This is your last warning, any more trouble and it's the dungeon for you, understand."

"Yes, thank you sir."

And the two soldiers and robber left.

"You birds okay?" Blu asked the lady and chick.

"Yes thank you, sir knight." The lady bowed to Blu.

"It's no problem, now let's get you and your son home."

And Blu walked with the lady until she got home and after getting more thanks from the husband, Blu walked to his own home.

After enjoying a good dinner, Blu decided to sleep.

Blu yawned and after a goodnight from his mother, Blu went to sleep.


	4. The Beginning of an Adventure

**Guess what guys! My cover picture has arrived and it looks… Well I'm just speechless at the great job Loco Vampire did for me. I mean Blu looks amazing in his suit of armor. There are no words I can use to describe how thankful I am. Loco Vampire, I wish I can meet you personally and shake your hand. Please make sure to check out Loco Vampire's profile and then click on his Deviantart's link to check out his work where you can see my cover picture bigger and better and read a description of the picture.**

 **Also a quick thank you to my friend Tomadahawk for reaching out to Loco Vampire for me regarding the issue of my cover image.**

 **Anyway enough of that, you guys are here for the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Beginning of an Adventure

* * *

Blu woke up next morning, completely refreshed and ready for the day.

Blu walked to the kitchen, where Adam and Sofia were cooking as usual.

"Hello Blu." They both greeted him as Blu walked in.

"Getting better." Blu thought in his head. "Good morning." Blu greeted back, as he sat down to eat.

Blu, as always, was thinking about what to do during the day and well he just wanted to keep practicing his skills.

With breakfast finished, Blu went to get Sally, who also finished eating.

"Alright girl, today is just another normal day." Blu said as he put on Sally's armor and then went to get his armor on.

When Blu finished with that he got Sally and the two, again, went for Blu to practice.

Today, however, would be different, for a group of soldiers came to Blu's home. The leader of the group knocked on the door.

Sofia opened it. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Yes." The leader replied. "Is Sir Blu here, we would like to talk with him."

"Let me get his mother."

Mary, Blu's mother, was knitting in the living room when Sofia came in.

"My lady." Sofia bowed. "There is a group of gentlemen at the door who want to see Sir Blu."

"I see, thank you, Sofia." Mary said and went to the door.

"Hello my lady." The leader bowed. "Is your son home?"

"He is practicing right now. Follow me."

And Mary and the soldiers went to Blu, who was riding Sally and slicing fruits with his sword.

Mary saw her son and put on a smile.

"Blu!" Mary shouted. "There are some gentlemen who want to talk with you."

"Coming!" Blu shouted. "Come on girl." Blu said softly to Sally.

When Blu got there, he got off of Sally and patted her on the back. "Go take a break girl."

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Blu asked.

"Not us, the king needs your help." The leader said, while Blu put on a curious look.

The leader continued. "Princess Jewel has been kidnapped and the king is calling for all knights to come. There he will pick who gets to go to save her."

"I see, well there is no time to lose. I will go immediately." Blu said in determination.

After the soldiers left, Blu prepared all the things he would need to go. Blu was nervous, this would be the first time he would go on a mission for the kingdom and truthfully Blu was scared. But he knew that he had to put those feelings away.

Blu, in a few hours, was all ready to go.

But before Blu mounted Sally, he looked at his father's picture hanging in the living room, looking all brave and determined while holding his sword and shield.

Then Blu went to his father's grave.

Blu took a deep breath and spoke. "Hi dad, it finally happened. I'm finally going on my first mission for the kingdom. I wish you could see me, I want for you to tell me how proud you are. And to tell me that I will do a great job."

Blu wiped away a tear before finishing. "I love you father and I will return to tell you all about it.

Blu then walked away and went to Sally, who was waiting for her master.

"Okay girl, you ready?"

Sally replied happily and licked Blu's face.

"That's what I thought, okay let's go."

Before Blu could go, however, he saw his mother running up to him holding a sword and shield. But Blu did have his sword and shield, so what was his mother carrying?

Mary came up, holding Blu's father's sword and shield.

"You forgot these, my son."

"But mom, those are dad's, I can't…"

"He would want you to have it, I know so." Mary said as she put out the sword and shield.

"You sure?"

"Yes, that way a piece of your father is with you, take it."

And Blu took the sword and shield. "Thank you mom. I will return." Blu smiling down at his mother.

"I know you will, make me and your father proud."

Blu again wiped away a tear. "Sally let's go girl."

And Sally started running and Blu was on his way to King Eduardo's castle.


	5. Meeting King Eduardo

Chapter 5: Meeting King Eduardo

* * *

After two days of hard riding at Sally's top speed, Blu finally saw King Eduardo's castle in view.

"We made it girl, let's hope we are not too late."

And Blu rode to the castle, where after getting clearance from the soldiers guarding the castle, was greeted by Mimi, who recognized Blu.

Blu stopped Sally and got off her back.

"Good job girl." Blu said as he patted her back.

Soon Mimi came to Blu.

"Hello Sir Blu, welcome."

Blu was confused and it took a couple of minutes to recognize Mimi.

"Mimi!" Blu said. "It has been a long time since I have seen you." Blu continued as he bowed to Mimi.

"Likewise, come. Let's get your horse inside and present you to the king, you are actually a little late."

"Than let's hurry."

And Blu took Sally to the stable, where Edward was there too. Edward was still sad at losing Jewel and hung his head low. But when Blu walked in, Edward was happy.

"Edward, is that you!" Blu said as he made his way to Edward. "You grown so much, last time I seen you, you were just a little pony." Than Blu remembered that Edward was Jewel's horse.

"I'm so sorry boy." Blu said, as he patted Edward's head. "Don't worry I'm here to get her back."

Edward must have understood because he nuzzled his head against Blu's.

"Sally, you keep Edward company, okay?"

Sally reared her head up in understanding.

"Good girl, I will be back."

And Blu followed Mimi to Eduardo's throne room, where Eduardo was just announcing the knight that will go.

"Wait, your majesty!" Blu shouted, which Eduardo heard.

Blu got to the edge of the room and slowly made his way to Eduardo with his head bowed. Blu learned from his father that even in a hurry, you never run to the king in his throne room and you have to keep your head bowed while walking and to never look him in the eye until the king says so.

With that in mind, Blu finally made it to Eduardo and Blu bowed as much as he could.

"And who are you to come and disrupt me!" Eduardo demanded to know.

"Forgive me, your majesty. I did not mean to be rude."

Eduardo than recognized the voice. "Blu? Sir David's son? Is that really you?"

"Yes, your majesty." Blu said with his head still bowed.

"Long time." Eduardo replied. "But I'm sorry you are too late, I already made my decision. Sir Roberto here has been given the job."

"Your majesty, I know I'm late, but I have come this far, at least give me a chance."

Eduardo thought about it. Sir David was more than just a knight for him, he was a friend, strong and loyal. Eduardo felt that to honor his friend, he should give Blu a chance.

"Very well, I will think about it and give you my answer tomorrow."

"Thank you, your majesty." Blu said, and bowed once more and walked backwards out of the throne room, for it was rude to turn your back to the king.

"You taught him well, my friend." Eduardo thought of David.

Blu made it to the door and saw Mimi waiting for him.

"So looks like you will get to save Jewel." Mimi said excitedly.

"I hope so, my lady." Blu said, as he bowed to Mimi.

"Come on, I will show you to your room."

"Thank you, my lady." Blu said.

"Please call me Mimi, like you did before." Mimi said as they walked to Blu's room for the night.

Blu got to his room and set up for the night and he took out his most prized possession, a small picture of his father and him and put it on a small table. Blu looked at it for a few minutes and then went to Sally to feed her. After Blu did that, he went to eat his own dinner and then went to settle for the night.

Blu, in his sleep, hoped that he would be the one who gets to go save Jewel.


	6. Eduardo's Decision

Chapter 6: Eduardo's Decision

* * *

The sun rose over King Eduardo's castle and Blu was waking up, well he was not really asleep for he stayed up most of the night, wondering if Eduardo will choose him, and if he didn't than what, just go back home and feel disappointed for the rest of his life. What if he did go, but failed to save Jewel?

So many thoughts were racing through Blu's mind, but he immediately snapped out of it when Mimi knocked softly on his door.

"Blu, are you up?" Mimi said softly.

"Yes." Blu, with tiredness in his voice, said. Blu walked to the door and opened it.

"You look tired, couldn't sleep well."

"Well I have been thinking about a lot of things."

"Enough said, here have this." Mimi said, as she handed Blu a hot drink to help him to wake up.

"Thank you, Mimi." Blu said as he took the cup and took a long drink, it certainly helped him to wake up a little.

"So when is his majesty going to call me to announce his decision." Blu asked.

"In a few hours, feel free to walk around." Mimi said, giving Blu a smile.

"I guess I should."

And Blu walked around, enjoying the morning air, letting his mind relax, for he knew that he would have to be calm in front of the king when he went.

Blu, after enjoying the air for a little, decided to go see how Sally was doing with Edward.

Blu opened the stable door to find Edward and Sally nuzzling each other's necks. Blu just smiled as he saw the two in love with each other. Blu remembered that when he visited King Eduardo's castle, when he was little and his father took him with him, that Jewel and him were friends and that they often rode their ponies together, of course those ponies were Edward and Sally and they were friends as well.

Blu let Sally enjoy it for a few more minutes before walking up and greeting his horse.

"Hi girl, did you sleep well?"

Sally nodded in response.

"I wish I did." Blu said in a low voice.

"I see you are happy being with Edward again." Blu said, more happily.

And Sally, in understanding, nuzzled Edward's neck.

"That's good." Blu said, still happy.

Blu than sighed. "Let's hope we don't have to go home girl." Blu said, as he patted Sally's head.

Blu stayed with the two horses for a little before Mimi came in.

"Blu, there you are. It's time."

Blu knew what this meant and got up. "I will see you two later." Blu said to Edward and Sally.

As Blu walked with Mimi to Eduardo, he felt his heart racing once again and Blu actually started to sweat. But by the time he got to the door of the room, Blu took a long, deep breath to let it out.

"Are you okay?" Mimi asked.

"Well to be honest, I'm scared."

"You will be fine." Mimi urged Blu on.

And Blu once again bowed his head and walked slowly to Eduardo, as one should when approaching a king.

Blu got to Eduardo and bowed once more to his knee. "Your majesty." Blu said calmly, but truthfully Blu had a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"You may rise Blu." Eduardo said, giving permission for Blu to come to eye level to him. Blu noticed that everyone else has grown old as they should have, but Eduardo looked much older than he should be. "Must be the stress of being a king." Blu thought.

Roberto was standing besides Blu, also waiting for Eduardo's decision.

"After much thought to decide who gets to go to save my daughter. I have finally reached a decision. I decide to let Sir Blu here to go and save her." Eduardo spoke.

Blu wanted very much to jump up and shout with joy, but he learned he must contain those feelings in front of the king, instead Blu said. "Thank you, your majesty, for giving me this honor."

Roberto, however, was very upset and he did not contain his feelings.

"But you chose me, your majesty, I was supposed to go and save her. How could you change your decision, this is unfair!" Roberto ended up shouting at Eduardo.

Eduardo was enraged at Roberto's behavior.

"How dare you speak out against your king's decision! My decision is final and there is nothing unfair about it!" Eduardo said, his face red.

Roberto was scared. "I… I…" Roberto tried to speak.

"Please forgive him, your majesty, he is just eager and wants to do good."

"Very well, since Blu here has spoken up for you, Roberto, I will forgive you, but one more time, and it's punishment."

"I understand, your majesty, thank you." Roberto bowed to Eduardo.

"Now, everyone leave me and Sir Blu here alone." Eduardo ordered.

And everyone present in the throne room bowed and walked out.

Once everyone was gone, Eduardo spoke to Blu.

Eduardo put his wings on Blu's shoulders.

"Please bring my daughter back, she is all I have, since my lovely queen has died." Eduardo spoke with sadness in his voice.

"I will, your majesty or die trying." Blu said in confidence.

"You remind me a lot about your father, he was more than a loyal servant, but a friend as well, I see a lot of him in you."

"Thank you, your majesty." Blu bowed.

"Now set off as soon as you are ready."

"Will do, your majesty."

And Blu walked out to get ready for the start of an adventure.


	7. The First Day

Chapter 7: The First Day

* * *

Blu just got to the door of the throne room and opened it to find Mimi waiting for him. Mimi had a smile, she was listening.

"I take it that you heard." Blu said, who smiled too.

"Yes, come, let's get you ready for your journey."

And Mimi, with the help of some servants got Blu ready, getting him supplies and some food, just in case.

Blu, meanwhile, went to get any dents off his shield that it might have. He also sharped his sword as much as possible.

Blu then went to get Sally ready and tell her the good news.

"Hi girl, good news, we have been picked and we are going to save Jewel. Now let's get you ready." And Blu got Sally's armor on, which was cleaned until Blu could see his reflection in the metal.

Before Blu went to get his armor on and prepare any final things, he decided to go and pray for his safety and to have success on his mission. Blu went to Mimi to tell her.

Mimi was helping the servants setting up Blu's things when Blu came.

"Hello Mimi, I'm going to go pray before I go."

"That sounds great, we will get your horse ready, with all the things."

"Thank you, it won't take long."

And Blu made his way to the church where he was the only one there. Blu got to the front and kneed in front of a small statue of Jesus (who is a bird).

Blu silently prayed to himself.

"Dear Jesus, please keep me safe from any dangers I might encounter. Watch over me as you do with everyone and keep Jewel safe. I put my trust in you that you will help me in my greatest hour and being Jewel home. Amen."

When Blu was done, he went and got his armor on and put his sword in the case and held his shield in the left wing and went to Sally who was outside and was waiting.

"Good luck Blu." Mimi said.

"Thank you." Blu said as he bowed to Mimi. "And I will bring Jewel back, I promise."

"I know you will."

And Blu got on Sally.

"Ready girl." Blu said softly to Sally.

And Sally gave an excited cry.

"Okay than, let's go."

But before Blu could go, he heard someone calling his name. Blu turned around to find Roberto running to him. Blu wondered what he wanted.

Roberto made it to Blu. "I just wanted to wish you the best of luck and thank you for speaking up for me."

Blu was surprised. He thought Roberto would be here to further complain or tell him he was no good.

"Thank you and you're welcome. You know, if you want to go with me, you can."

"No, I should stay and help keep the kingdom safe, the king ordered me to stay, so I should obey his command."

"Well good luck my friend." Blu said and held out his wing for Roberto to shake.

"Again you too." Roberto said as he shook Blu's wing.

"Let's go Sally." And Sally started going and the two went out of the castle and into the countryside.

Nothing really happened that first day as Blu went by peaceful towns and farms. Birds who knew Blu offered him treats such as candy or bread which Blu accepted with a thank you. This helped him to stay calm and be happy for a little as he continued on his way to Jewel.

When night started coming in, Blu stopped by a tree in a field and laid down to sleep.

"Goodnight girl." Blu said to Sally and gave her a kiss on the head.

Blu then went and laid down with his wings under his head looking up at the star filled sky.

Blu sighed as he laid. Blu pictured his father looking down at him with a smile and saying goodnight.

"Goodnight dad." Blu said softly as he closed his eyes to sleep.


	8. Jewel's Ordeal

Chapter 8: Jewel's Ordeal

* * *

While Blu was on his way to save Jewel, Jewel was locked up in a metal cage that was suspended off the ground by a metal chain. She was in a large room that was part of a dark castle. The air was stale and smelly and there was hardly any light, only torches that hung from the surrounding pillars.

Outside the large room, the castle just looked like a huge keep, a prison. The castle was on an island and surrounding the castle was a moat, but it was not filled with water like all other castles. Instead this moat was simply filled with thick spear sharped rocks that had sharp end points. And it was nearly a hundred feet down. If one should fall, they would either die from falling from such height or be stabbed by the sharp rocks.

The only way inside was by a small, narrow path that led straight into the castle, so narrow that only one bird could fit and walk down the path. A small mistake and one would fall. And this is not to mention that the weather around the castle was always dark, grey clouds would always hang in the air and if that was not enough, constant lighting flashed from the sky.

Only an insane bird would live here, but that bird was no normal bird for he was much bigger, much stronger than any average bird. He could breath fire and seriously injure opponents with one swing of his huge talons. And he was the one who captured Jewel and locked her up.

Jewel was laying in a corner of the cage, her dress dirty and tattered. One of her legs was in a chain that held her down to the cage floor. She was crying and her eyes were nearly all dried up from crying so much. She was wishing she was back home with her father and aunt, as well as Edward, sharing family moments.

"Daddy, auntie, and Edward, how I miss you." Jewel said with tears coming out. She thought that if she listened to her father than she would not be here, stuck in a metal box, so far from home.

"So how are you today, princess." An evil voice spoke up, laughing at the same time.

Jewel got angry. "Why are you doing this, let me go!" Jewel shouted.

"Let you go?" The voice stated. "Why would I do that?" The voice continued.

"I'm the princess, you hear, the king's daughter, the most powerful bird in the kingdom, you think he will stand for this." Jewel shouted back.

"Really!" The voice shouted. The "voice" came out, it revealed to be a huge white bird that looked very tough and mighty.

"I doubt he is stronger than me, he is too old and weak compared to me, I don't think he is coming anytime soon, my princess." The white bird continued.

"Who are you exactly?" Jewel asked, sightly terrified at the bird, but kept her cool.

"Well my name is Nigel the dragon, your princess, now enough talking, go back to your suffering." Nigel said and laughed.

"Oh and here is your "royal" meal." Nigel said and tossed a loaf of stale bread and a metal bowl of dirty water that spilled a little when Nigel threw it in.

"Enjoy." Nigel said and laughed one more time before flying off.

"I would rather stave than eat that." Jewel shouted after Nigel, but her words fell on deaf ears.

Jewel returned to her sorrow and after some time her stomach gave in to her resistance to the nasty food and Jewel grabbed the bread. Jewel cried as she tried to eat the hard bread that soon was soaked a little with her tears.

If there was one thing Jewel hated, it was to be confined in a tight space, she enjoyed the openness of the country and the fresh air. Being stuck in the cage only made her prison stay more unbearable and Jewel felt herself becoming insane. But she still held hope that someone would come and rescue her, she knew her father would never leave her to her doom, it was only a matter of waiting and patience for someone to come.


	9. Archery Struggle

**Before we continue guys, I have to say that I am not accepting anymore OCs' in this story. Now don't cry and hate me, for there is a reason.**

 **I already have four OCs' that will show up in future chapters and I do not want the story to stray to far from my original thinking. So I am sorry guys.**

 **But that does not mean I won't accept OCs' in my future stories. Anyway let's get back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Archery Struggle

* * *

While Jewel was suffering under Nigel's wrath in his castle, Blu was still on his way to Jewel. The journey was an extremely long one and it would take Blu to the farthest edges of the kingdom.

It was morning and Blu woke up from sleeping. He stretched his wings and washed his face to wake up and clean himself a little, he then ate a quick breakfast with Sally and after suiting up in his armor continued on with his journey.

Blu was riding on Sally when Blu, thinking of his father, remembered past memories.

When Blu was just a young teenager, his father decided to teach him how to use a bow and arrow.

Blu and his father, David, woke up that morning and went to eat breakfast when David told Blu he would teach him to use the bow.

"Okay my son, today is a special day, I am going to teach you how to use the bow and arrow."

"Really!" Blu said, excited.

"Yes." David said. "And eat slower, you don't want to choke."

Blu, after hearing what his father said, was stuffing his face with his breakfast, but slowed down.

"Sorry dad, I'm just too excited."

When the two finished, they got up and walked to the door, where Blu's mother, Mary, was there to tell her husband and son to have a nice day.

"You boys have fun with each other." Mary said to the two.

"And be careful, my son." Mary said, giving Blu a kiss.

"I will mom."

Blu and David got to the archery section of the field. On one side sat archery targets on wood stands. On the other side sat quivers full of arrows and a few bows.

"Let's go dad." Blu said.

"Easy there my son, take it easy." David replied.

"Now, remember what I told you about how to use it. Pick up your bow, make sure the sting is tight, the tighter the sting, the stronger the bow is. Make sure the sting is dry and not wet.

"Got it." Blu said, confidently and began to pick his bow.

After going through several bows, Blu felt he had the right one for him and picked it up and showed it to his dad.

"Good." David said, with his wings behind his back. "Now comes the arrows, remember that there are different types, used for different purposes, chose wisely my son."

And Blu after looking through all the arrows picked up a quiver right for him.

"Now comes the hard part." David said, impressed so far.

"Now put the arrow in the center of the bow and holding the end of the arrow, pull it back as far as you can go and hold it for a second for the energy to build up and then you let go and the arrow will fly to your target."

Blu listened to his father's instructions and sighted one of the archery targets with his eye and he fired the arrow at the target.

Blu was happy at first, but then it came crashing down when the arrow flew over the target and into the woods behind.

"That was a good first shot Blu, now try again." David instructed, encouraging his son.

Blu tried to hit the center of the target, but by the time David felt they had enough for one day, Blu only managed to hit the very outer circle target.

Blu was angry at himself and sat down under a tree, feeling disappointed.

David noticed Blu and walked over.

"Blu, what's wrong?" David said as he sat down beside Blu.

"I didn't even come close to the center of the target." Blu said with tears in his eyes.

David understood. "That's not important my son, what's important is that you did not give up, you kept at it and came closer and closer to the center. You keep at it my son, and you will do it."

The next few weeks Blu practiced his archery while David watched. Blu worked hard and every day he got a little closer to the center of the target.

Soon came the day Blu hit exactly dead on.

"Okay Blu, breathe, relax, imagine the target in your mind." Blu told himself quietly as he pulled back the faithful arrow. Blu let go a final breath and released the arrow.

The arrow flew straight and true and Blu watched it go. The arrow hit exactly in the center and Blu was shouting with joy.

David, who was standing behind Blu, smiled at his son's accomplishment.

As Blu and David walked back home, David put his wing on Blu's shoulder.

"I told you that you can do it son and you did, I am very proud of you."

"Thanks dad."

"Thanks dad." Blu repeated out loud in the present time, with a tear rolling down his face.

And so Blu would keep remembering memories to pass the time he had to travel, many more were to follow.

* * *

 **Note: Oh and before I forget, Happy Father's Day, I guess this chapter fit perfectly for today, go figure.**


	10. New Friends

Chapter 10: New Friends

* * *

The next day of Blu's travels, the day after he spent the day remembering his father, he was still on his way and midday Blu decided to take a break and rest for a little and fill his stomach.

Blu spotted by a stream nearby the dirt road.

"Come on girl, let's take a little break." Blu said to Sally.

The two then went by a nice spot and Blu sat down to relax and eat some fruit that was packed up. Blu still had his sword with him as he sat and ate, and he was always on alert for dangers that might approach him.

Blu was still eating when he heard talons coming towards him, carefully and slowly. Blu pretended not to hear it and did not look back to see who it could be and waited for the bird to come very close.

Blu, hearing the steps very close, suddenly turned around and drew his sword, pointing it at the bird's neck, the sword's tip was only an inch away from stabbing into the neck.

The bird, a toucan, was very frightened at the sword pointing at his neck and held up his wings in surrender.

"Who are you?" Blu asked in anger. "And why are you sneaking up on me?"

"Easy there, I did not mean to scare you, me and my friends just saw you and noticed that you're not from around here and just wanted to ask where you came from." The toucan replied.

"By the look of your face, I say I scared you." Blu said, chuckling a little and put his sword down.

"My name is Blu and I'm just taking a very special trip, in fact I should probably get going…" Blu stopped as he did not know the toucan's name.

"Rafael." Rafael said as he put his wing out for a shake, and than remembered something.

"Nico, Pedro, you can come out, it's alright."

Two smaller birds, a yellow canary and a red crested cardinal came out from behind a tree, still a little nervous, and more so when they saw Blu holding his sword.

"You sure?" The yellow canary asked Rafael.

"Of course, I'm alright, aren't I."

Blu put his sword back in the case, making Nico and Pedro feel a little easier meeting Blu.

"These are my friends Nico and Pedro." Rafael said, introducing them.

"Hello." The two said at the same time.

"Hello." Blu replied, shaking wings with Nico and Pedro.

"Well I would love to stay and talk, but it's time for me to go." Blu said, while putting on his armor.

Rafael noticed the armor and smiled. "So you're a knight, no wonder why you have a sword, do you mind if my friends and I accompany you, just in case you get lonely."

"Well, I don't see how, I only have one horse."

"Don't worry we have our own." Rafael said and pointed to Nico and Pedro who held their two horses.

"Well let me ask Sally."

"What do you think girl?" Blu asked his horse. "Do you mind some company?"

Sally understood Blu and nodded her head "No".

"Alright girl, I agree with you." And Blu turned to Rafael. "Okay you can come with me, but when I say I have to go alone, you must obey, understand."

"Perfectly." Rafael said and got on his horse, while Nico and Pedro shared the other horse they had.

The group, with Blu leading the way, then continued on with Blu's journey, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro following close behind.

Blu was day dreaming again, thinking of past memories to pass the time when Rafael rode up next to Blu.

"So Blu, since you're a knight, I'm guessing you're going for something special, a battle or maybe another reason."

"Actually, I have a very special mission, I have to save princess Jewel, she got kidnapped and the king chose me to go and save her." Blu said, proudly.

"Really!" Rafael said, very excited now. "I heard about her, she is by far the most pretty bird in the kingdom."

"She is, I actually have met her a few times myself and she is indeed very pretty."

"That's amazing." Rafael said, even more happy. "Care to tell me those times."

"Well, okay, the first time I met her…"


	11. Blu and Princess Jewel

Chapter 11: Blu and Princess Jewel

* * *

When Blu was still just a little boy, his father decided to take Blu with him on one of his visits to King Eduardo's castle, Blu was actually quite excited to go with his father, he heard about the very young, beautiful princess that the royal couple had.

As Blu and his father were waiting for the drawbridge to come down, David told his son how to act when they meet the king and queen.

"Now son, when you go before the royal couple, you don't stand up and walk, you have to bow first and then walk slowly towards them while bowing the whole time, and then you bow once more when you reached them. And you don't stand up until the king says so, understand?"

"Yes dad." Tiny Blu replied.

David and Blu then went in after the drawbridge came down and was greeted by none other than Mimi.

"Hello Sir David." Mimi said as David got off.

"It's good to see you again too Mimi." David said and bowed.

Blu was struggling to get off Sally, his pony, while David was talking to Mimi.

"Dad, a little help please." Blu said as it was tough to get off.

"Sorry my son, let me help you." And David turned around and helped Blu off.

"So this is Blu." Mimi said, looking down at the little chick.

"Yes and I'm proud to say he will become a knight one day."

"I hope so too, he will be a good friend to my little wild flower. Now let's not keep the majesties waiting."

"I would not like that." David said. "Come on son."

"Coming dad." Blu said and walked beside his father.

When the two got to the door, David looked at Blu.

"Do you remember what I told you my son?"

"Yes dad, I'm try my best." Blu stood up as straight as he can.

"Okay let's go in."

And two soldiers opened the door and David and Blu bowed and walked in, Blu followed his dad's instructions as best he can. When the two reached the royal couple, they bowed one more time to them.

"Your majesties." David said, still bowed.

"You may rise my friend." Eduardo said in a happy tone.

David stood up and received a hug from Eduardo.

"It's good to see you again David."

"Likewise your majesty, I brought my son Blu with me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty." Blu said in his tiny sounding voice.

Eduardo's lovely queen, her name being Crystal, than spoke up.

"So you are the little Blu David keeps talking about." Crystal asked.

"Yes my queen." Blu said, while blushing.

"I think I know someone who wants to meet you." Crystal said and got up and went out.

David and Eduardo then went back to their conversation while Blu wondered where the queen went.

In a few minutes Crystal came back with a tiny girl in a dress which Blu knew had to be Jewel.

"Ah, there is my little girl." Eduardo said and hugged his daughter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, my princess." David also said. "Blu you want to introduce yourself?"

"Oh, hi." Was all Blu could say as he was taken aback by how beautiful Jewel looked, he was blushing so much, that his cheeks actually started to go red.

Jewel giggled at Blu's statement. "It's nice to finally meet you Blu. Your father told me so much about you."

And Blu looked up at his dad to see him smiling.

"He did?" Blu said still amazed by Jewel's beauty.

Jewel than got an idea. "Mom, can me and Blu go out on our ponies."

"That sounds like a great idea, what do you think Eduardo?"

"I'm not sure." Eduardo said.

"I think that's also fine, your majesty." David said. "I'm sure my son can protect her from harm, right son."

"Yes dad." Blu said confidently.

"Well alright, but don't be out for too long." Eduardo told Jewel.

"Yes daddy." Jewel said and gave her father a kiss.

"Come on Blu." Jewel said to Blu who was still being amazed.

"Alright." Blu replied and followed Jewel to the stables where their ponies were.

"Hello Edward." Jewel said to a brown little pony. "How is my big boy doing?"

Edward replied by licking Jewel's face happily.

Sally also did the same with Blu.

The two then went out of the castle to a field outside where they rode their ponies together and then stopped by a small stream.

"Okay Blu let's relax."

"Okay." Blu replied and then got off Sally. "Good girl." Blu said as he patted Sally's head.

Jewel, however, had a little trouble getting off Edward.

"Let me help you." Blu said as he helped Jewel down.

"Thanks Blu." Jewel said.

"It was my pleasure my princess." Blu said and bowed to Jewel.

Jewel giggled at Blu. "Do you always have to be funny?"

"Why, do I make you laugh too much?" Blu said worrying that Jewel thought she did not like him.

"Yes, but I like it." Jewel said, giving Blu a small kiss on the cheek.

Blu again blushed and sat down with Jewel by the stream where they talked to each other about their lives and family, enjoying each other's company.

When they would say something beautiful about each other, Blu and Jewel turned away and blushed a little at each other's comment.

When it was time to go back the two rode back and joined their parents for dinner.

Crystal greeted them. "You two little ones had fun?"

"Yes mom, we did."

"Good and I see Blu kept you safe, thank you Blu."

"You're welcome, my queen." Blu said politely and bowed.

"Well let's go eat." Crystal said and the three came to dinner.

Blu and Jewel sat down next to each other and the two had more fun together as they played sometimes with their food, making funny faces with it.

The royal couple allowed them to have fun and smiled as the two got along with each other.

Next morning it came time for David and Blu to go back home.

"Thank you, your majesties, for inviting me to your home." David said and bowed to the royal couple.

"It was a pleasure to see you again my friend." Eduardo told David.

"Have a safe trip back." Crystal said to David.

"Thank you my queen." David replied.

Blu and Jewel also were saying goodbye to each other.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now Blu." Jewel said. "I really enjoyed my time with you."

"I did too Jewel." Blu said.

And Jewel came up and gave Blu another kiss. "Something to remember me by."

Blu stood as still as a stone, but then bowed. "Thank you, my princess." Blu said and blushed.

Jewel again giggled. "You're welcome."

"Come on Blu." David said. "Time to go."

And Blu got on Sally and started riding alongside his dad. The two then turned around and waved goodbye at the royal family.

Once outside the castle, David asked a surprising question to Blu.

"So Blu, do you like Jewel?"

"Very much dad, thanks for bringing me." Blu said with the biggest smile.

"You're welcome." David replied and the two continued riding home.

"And that is how I met Jewel for the first time." Blu said to Rafael in the present time."

"That's amazing, young love, I love that." Rafael said to sum it up.

"Yes it is." Blu replied with a sigh.


	12. Honor along Thieves

**Hi guys, this is the chapter where I finally reveal the OCs' I was talking about earlier. I hope I made those people proud.**

 **The OCs' in this chapter and some following chapters will be:**

 **Marcus belonging to Marcus the military macaw**

 **Bosco belonging to Bosco the Spix's-Lear's Hybrid**

 **Sorrel belonging to Sorrelwing**

 **Tomada belonging to Tomadahawk**

* * *

Chapter 12: Honor along Thieves

* * *

Blu, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro continued on their way to Jewel and the day after Blu met the three birds, the group was riding through a forest, through a pathway in the middle. Blu was on edge for some reason, he didn't know why.

The forest was quiet and peaceful, but that made Blu uneasy. He continued to be on alert when suddenly an arrow flew right in front of him and stuck in a tree in the opposite side from where it was fired.

Blu immediately reacted to this and drew his sword, Sally panicked and almost threw Blu off.

"Easy there girl." Blu shouted. "It's alright."

Blu then got off and looked at Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and their horses who were frozen in their riding.

"Relax guys, I'm keep you safe." Blu said to them.

Blu then turned around in the direction the arrow was fired from and shouted to the bird to reveal himself.

"Come out whoever you are, I'm not afraid of you!" Blu shouted loud enough to be heard.

The mystery bird was about to fire a second arrow directly at Blu's head when his friend put his wing on the bow.

"No, let's take him face to face." The bird's friend said and started walking to come out of the forest.

Meanwhile Blu heard rustling of leaves and turned in it's direction, sword out and drawn ready to defend himself and his new friends.

Soon the birds came out and Blu, to be honest, was a little scared of them.

There was a blue macaw woman who looked rather pretty, not as pretty as Jewel was, Blu had to admit. She had green eyes, long feathers, and large wings.

Next there was a huge and strong looking military macaw, but inside he had a big heart for others. He had a double bladed battle axe that he carried over his shoulder, showing how tough and strong he was.

Thirdly, there was a bird Blu never saw, he was a Spix and Lear macaw mix. He had blueish-green feathers and he had a yellow coloring around his eyes, giving him a menacing look. He carried a bow and a quiver full of arrows, as well as a dagger in a small case on his belt.

Finally, for what looked like the leader of the group, was a peregrine falcon with dark feathers on his back and brown on his belly. He had a yellow beak as well as having his talons yellow and just like the woman he had green eyes. He had a mace, as well as a double bladed sword.

Blu was fearful at first, but as his father told him, never show your fear to your enemy, stay strong as long as you can. Blu remembered that and stood his ground.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Blu asked.

"Well we are thieves and we wish to rob you of your riches and I can tell we will have an easy time of it." The falcon said, as he looked at Rafael, Nico, and Pedro who were now more fearful than ever.

"Over my dead body." Blu said, still standing his ground.

The falcon laughed. "Such a brave bird, but you are outnumbered, surrender now and I will spare your life."

"No." Blu said in determination, staring directly into the Falcon's eyes.

The Spix and Lear hybrid started to walk towards Blu with angry eyes with bow and arrow ready.

"No, Bosco." The falcon said and stopped his friend with his wing. "I will settle this myself, I am the leader."

"But Tomada I have fought with you my whole life, I can't let you fight alone, I won't let you!"

"I know you are eager my friend and want to join me, but it is not a fair fight. And I need you to look after Sorrel…" Tomada gave out a sigh. "And my kids." As Tomada revealed that Sorrel was carrying eggs.

When Blu heard this, he didn't want to fight Tomada, he lost his father, but at least Blu knew him very well, losing a father without even knowing him was far worse.

Meanwhile Tomada talked with the military macaw and Sorrel, the blue macaw.

"Marcus, promise me you will help raise my children." Tomada said to the military macaw.

"I promise sir." And Marcus let out a tear.

"Sorrel…" Tomada said to Sorrel who was looking down and crying, Tomada lifted her head with her wing.

"I don't understand! Why can't you let Bosco or Marcus fight him, you will become a father! I can't lose you!" Sorrel shouted.

"My love, I'm the leader, it's my job to do this." Tomada gave out a sigh before continuing. "I promise I will come back and we will raise our children together and we will be happy forever."

"Promise?" Sorrel said, still with tears in her eyes.

Tomada wiped the tears from Sorrel's face. "I promise." Tomada said as he gave Sorrel a kiss and a hug for what he knew would probably be the last time he would do that.

Tomada then put on a brave face and drawn his mace and walked towards Blu, who had his sword and shield ready.

And so the fight between the two would start and the one with the better skills would come out the winner and the loser would either lose a mother, that being Blu or lose his loved one and children, being Tomada.


	13. Blu's First Battle

Chapter 13: Blu's First Battle

* * *

Blu and Tomada faced each other, maintaining eye contact, with weapons ready.

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro stood behind Blu while Sorrel, Bosco, and Marcus stood behind Tomada, both sides were worrying about their friend, the two groups knew that one will walk away while the other will die.

Blu and Tomada got ready and Tomada spoke.

"You know this is your last chance to surrender and spare you own life, don't be foolish to take me on." And Tomada started swinging his mace around, showing Blu how strong he was.

Blu took a deep, calm breath and remembered something his father told him. That when facing an opponent that is stronger than you, you first go on the defensive, block his blows, save your strength and tire your enemy out before you strike and defeat him.

With his father's advice in his head Blu knew how he would win. But this was Blu's first true combat, he was scared that he would not only fail Jewel, but also his father. Blu was determined to succeed.

"I will not surrender, you want me, come and get me." Blu shouted, taunting Tomada.

"Very well, it will be my pleasure." Tomada smiled and charged forward at Blu, mace swinging and ready to being down on Blu's head.

Blu prepared himself with his shield, ready to take the blow.

Tomada got to Blu and brought the mace down with as much force as he could, aiming for Blu's belly, hoping to make him fall down so he could strike Blu in the head in the second swing.

However Blu blocked the blow and did not fall, he was still standing, but was pushed back a little.

"This guy is tough, he was not kidding." Blu thought as he was pushed back. "I have to aim for the wooden handle." Blu thought as he regained his focus on the fight.

The mace is a very deadly weapon, but the disadvantage of the mace over a sword was it's wooden handle, a sword can easily cut the wood if one was strong enough in combat. A sword was entirely made of metal and thus cannot be broken easily by a mace.

Tomada quickly delivered another blow at which Blu blocked it again with his shield and this time Blu even came close to cutting the wooden handle.

Both of Blu's and Tomada's friends were watching with interest and worry as Blu's were wondering why Blu was not attacking while Tomada's friends were surprised at how Blu was standing his ground.

Tomada came again and again at Blu, with Blu blocking each and every blow with his shield. Each strike that Tomada made, made him lose a bit of strength attacking Blu. Blu knew Tomada was getting tired as he blocked the blows.

"How long can I keep this up?" Blu wondered as another strike touched his shield.

"Man this guy will not fall!" Tomada thought angrily to himself.

Soon the moment Blu was waiting for appeared, he noticed that finally Tomada's swings were very slow in coming and he took advantage of it.

Before Tomada could deliver another blow, Blu sprang forward and with one strong swing of his sword, cut the wooden handle in half, making the mace useless. Blu quickly moved back, while Tomada was shocked.

"How did you do that?"

"Surprise, do you give up now?"

"Well." Tomada said, turning around, and with lighting speed took out his sword and came at Blu, bringing it down on Blu's shield. "No."

Blu used his strength to slowly force Tomada's sword off his shield and then the two clashed swords.

Now that Tomada used most of his attacking energy with the mace, he was now on a level playing field with Blu and since Blu was mostly on the defensive, his attacking energy was still high.

The two swung each other's swords at each other. Blu blocking the blows with his shield and then using his sword to collide with Tomada's to get some distance for attacking. Tomada, having no shield and armor like Blu, could only use his sword to block Blu's blows as they came.

Tomada still had a lot of fight in him, but at this point he was more angry and not focusing on his emotions and controlling them. Controlling your emotions during combat was important, lose control and you die.

Blu noticed this as Tomada's swings became less coordinated and random as Blu studied his opponent while blocking the sword blows.

Bosco and Marcus were now extremely worried as they noticed their leader and friend was losing the fight, but they still had hope Tomada will win.

Sorrel was tearing up a little as she saw her loved one struggling to fight and hold on. "Come on Tomada win." She said under her breath.

Blu's friends were getting excited that Blu was winning the fight.

It was only a matter of time before Tomada fell and lost.

Tomada swung his sword at Blu and Blu held it with his shield, while Blu swung his sword lightly, but still enough to leave a gash in Tomada's left wing and cause extreme pain to Tomada.

Tomada let out a scream and fell, dropping his sword in the process and laid down, using his other wing to cover the gash as it started to bleed. Tomada was now at the mercy of Blu.

Bosco and Marcus were shocked and just stood there as Blu pointed his sword at Tomada's neck.

Sorrel, however, was furious.

"You bastard!" Sorrel shouted at Blu and started running to kill him with a dagger she had in her talons.

Bosco and Marcus were quick enough to hold both of her wings, preventing her from going.

"Let me go you two, I will kill him!" Sorrel shouted out with tears streaming down her face.

Tomada was panting, but shouted at Sorrel.

"No!" Tomada said to Sorrel. "Stay there, the kids." Tomada said softly, not wanting for Sorrel to ruin the eggs inside her.

Sorrel slowly stopped trying to escape Bosco's and Marcus's grip and cried her eyes out.

Tomada then turned to Blu.

"Go ahead, finish it, kill me." Tomada said with a heavy heart.

Blu pointed the sword downwards to Tomada's neck and brought it down.

Tomada closed his eyes and heard the sword, but was surprised he was still alive. Tomada opened his eyes to find the sword right next to him and Blu staring down at him.

"No." Blu said, maintaining eye contact.

"Why?" Tomada asked, confused.

"I lost my father, but at least I got to know him very well before he die, I will not end a father's life. Now let us through." Blu said, keeping his cool.

"Very well, my worthy opponent." Tomada replied.

Blu held out his wing and Tomada grabbed it and Blu helped him up.

"And also, tell your children that what you are doing now is not a good life choice."

"I will noble knight."

Blu then got on Sally and called to Rafael, Nico, and Pedro.

"Let's go guys." And Blu started riding, leaving behind his defeated opponent alive.


	14. A Queen's Death

Chapter 14: A Queen's Death

* * *

It was just after the fight between Blu and Tomada and Blu, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro were continuing on their journey to Jewel.

Ever since Blu fought Tomada, he has been quiet and his mood seems to have changed, Rafael wanted to ask Blu what was wrong, but he waited the next day to ask Blu what was the matter.

The next day Blu was the same, as Rafael rode alongside Blu.

"Blu, is everything alright?"

Blu was a little surprised for Rafael asking, but replied.

"It's just, I have been thinking a lot about that fight, a lot about death, how it can just happen all of a sudden."

"So was that the first time you fought someone."

"Yes, but it is not the first time I experienced someone's death, especially since it was someone that was close to me. It was the death of the queen or Jewel's mother."

About a year after Blu's first visit to King Eduardo's castle, terrible news came to Blu's home that Queen Crystal has died of an illness and the king has requested David and Blu to come.

David and Blu were playing with each other in the field when a group of soldiers came to bring the news. The soldiers told Mary and Mary went to her husband and son.

She came to see father and son playing with each other happily, smiling and laughing.

Mary put on a smile, but was still crying, as she went down.

David noticed his wife crying.

"Blu, stay here." David told his son and Blu stayed while his father went to go see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" David asked Mary as he wiped the tears off.

"David, the queen is dead, die of an illness, his majesty requested for you and Blu to come."

David was shocked and with no time to lose he and Blu were on their way to the castle.

In a couple of days Blu and David with their horses arrived at the castle and the two quickly made their way to the king.

"Sir David, Blu." Mimi greeted them, she was at the door of the throne room, where the king was sobbing uncontrollably. "Thank god, you two are here."

"Well we came as quickly as we can, how is his majesty?"

"Not well. Can Blu stay here, I think he needs to see someone." Mimi asked.

"Sure, my lady." David said and with a deep breath walked inside.

"Okay Blu, I think Jewel will feel better if she sees you."

"I think that's a good idea." Blu said and walked with Mimi to Jewel's room.

As the two got to the room, they could hear Jewel's loud crying.

"Okay Blu try to comfort her." Mimi said.

"I will try." And Blu, like his father, took a deep breath and walked inside.

Blu found Jewel laying face down on her bed, crying her eyes out. Blu could tell she has been crying a lot, her pillow was soaked through.

Blu waited for a minute before calling to Jewel.

"Jewel?" Blu said, which got the attention of Jewel.

Jewel looked up to see Blu.

"Blu?"

"Hi Jewel, I heard what happened and…" Blu started.

Jewel ran up and just hugged Blu as tightly as she could, not saying anything as she cried on Blu's shoulder.

"It's okay Jewel." Blu said as he patted Jewel's back.

"Why did this have to happen, she was so kind and understanding, she was the best mother ever and now she is gone."

"I understand Jewel, I feel the same way with my father, he is the best dad ever. Your mother, I know, is probably up there, smiling at you, she is still alive that way, I guess."

Blu did not know if he made Jewel feel worse or better. It must have been better, because out of nowhere Jewel suddenly broke away from the hug and kissed Blu, not on the cheek, but on the beak.

Blu was surprised, he did not know if he should be confused or happy. He just went along with it. Jewel broke away from the kiss, looking happier.

"Thank you Blu." Jewel said and went back to hugging Blu, which Blu hugged her back.

A little later that day, on a small round hill just outside the castle, the funeral took place for the queen, David, Blu, and Jewel present along many others to moan the passing of Crystal.

As everyone took their place, the queen's body was brought up and as she passed by everyone, everyone let out tears of sadness, but the most was Jewel, who had a hard time just looking at her lifeless mother. Blu felt his heart ache from just looking at Jewel, let alone the queen.

When the queen reached her burial site, Eduardo spoke.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of not only a queen, but a loyal and strong wife and mother. She tried her hardest to fight the evil inside of her, eventually that evil won and took her life away from us. I remember her last words to me, "I love you with all my heart and soul". I will spend every day missing her until I join her up there."

Eduardo paused before continuing.

"She, however, left behind a living memory of her, my princess Jewel, I see my queen through her. Those two were inseparable, my queen raised her to be a smart, independent individual, something I am very proud of. I also remembered my queen's last words to Jewel. "To grow up like the way she wants, and to help take care of the kingdom, as that was now her job."

After Eduardo finished, the queen's body was lowered into the burial pit and everyone continued crying in sadness.

After the funeral was over, everyone stayed and talked to each other about the queen. No one noticed it at first but Jewel was walking away with Edward by her side, both of them had their heads hung low.

Blu noticed this as he stood beside his dad, where he was talking to Eduardo and Mimi. Blu was not listening to their conversation and David noticed Blu staring at Jewel walking away.

"Go my son." David said to Blu.

And Blu went to find Jewel.

Jewel was down by a stream, where she was crying, covering her face with her wings and Edward trying to calm Jewel down by nuzzling her against the side.

Blu arrived with Sally, feeling so sorry for Jewel as he watched her.

"Stay here girl." Blu ordered Sally.

Blu went down to Jewel.

"Hey Jewel." Blu greeted her nervously.

Jewel did not respond, but Blu understood.

He sat down beside her and put his wing over her.

"It's okay Jewel, you will get through this." Was all Blu said as he continued to try to bring Jewel to rest.

"It's okay Jewel." Blu said to Rafael in the present time as Blu finished the story.

"Well the queen sounds like she was great, no wonder why Jewel is so beautiful and well known." Rafael concluded.

"Yes, both of them are, I just hope Jewel does not join the queen yet up there." Blu said, looking up at the sky. "I will save your daughter, my queen." He said softly to himself.


	15. A Knight is Born

**Hey guys, very sorry for the long delay with this story but I am back with hopefully, an interesting chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 15: A Knight is Born

* * *

As Blu, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro continued their journey, Blu continued telling his stories. Rafael noticed that Blu rarely talked about his father and wanted to ask Blu.

While Blu was occupied with his thoughts, Rafael came up and asked Blu a question.

"So Blu, what about your father, you seem to talk about him, but I don't really know a lot about him, do you mind telling me?"

"I guess I don't mind." Blu answered. "Okay, well I will tell you the story of when I became a knight and my father going out to his death."

When Blu reached the age of 18, the day came when he would be made a knight in King Eduardo's castle and Blu and his family could not be more happy.

Blu and his family were in the castle and Blu was putting on his armor with the help of his father, feeling extremely nervous.

David noticed Blu's discomfort.

"What's wrong son?" David asked.

"I'm nervous, what if I don't make a good knight, I don't feel like I deserve this."

David only smiled. "You trained hard for this my son, I watched you grow in strength and you grow stronger still, I know you will serve the kingdom well."

Blu felt a little better. "Thanks dad." And Blu hugged his father tightly, which David returned.

"You're welcome, now that we are ready let's go." David said and the two walked side by side to the throne room where Blu would be knighted by Kind Eduardo.

Blu and David entered where there were many birds of high class to watch. David went to the side and Blu continued alone. He took slow deep breaths to calm himself and kept his head bowed as he walked to his majesty.

Blu arrived and bowed once more before saying. "Your majesty."

"You may rise Blu." Eduardo spoke and Blu came eye to eye level.

Blu wanted to see if Jewel was next to Eduardo, but he knew it was rude to take your eyes off the king unless he says it's okay. Blu assumed that Jewel was there and was smiling, that gave him a much needed boost.

"Today we celebrate the birth of another new knight to serve the kingdom, may he do so well." Eduardo started.

"Blu knee." Eduardo ordered.

Blu kneed and Eduardo had a sword which he held in his wings and he brought it flat on Blu's shoulders while saying the ritual.

"I hereby proclaim you Sir Blu and make you a knight."

After Eduardo finished, Blu said. "Thank you, your majesty."

"And now we celebrate." Eduardo announced.

Everyone then went to the main room of the castle where there was a party set up. Everyone danced, drank and had a fun time. Blu was really not the social type and he stayed mostly on the side, even thought the party was for him.

Sometimes birds would come up and congratulate Blu, and he would say "thank you." And the birds would go back to partying.

"Hello Blu." Another bird said, which this voice sounded familiar.

Blu turned to see Sir Roberto next to him.

Roberto was only a knight for about a year, but he was a catch with the ladies, some say he was more romantic than being a fighter.

"Oh hello Roberto, it's weird to not see ladies around you."

"Well sometimes this knight needs a break, I just wanted to say…"

Before Roberto could finish his sentence, a crowd of young ladies rushed to Roberto wanting him to show off his muscles. They literally picked him up and carried him not even touching him.

"Oh boy, well sorry Blu, looks like I am going to be busy."

"Sure." Blu said, sounding down.

Blu watched the ladies flirt with Roberto, sighing, as he was once again alone, until…

"Not popular with the ladies yet Blu." A very familiar voice said to him.

Blu turned around to find Jewel next to him.

"Oh my princess, it's been a long time, you look beautiful." Blu said, but then realized what he said.

"No, I mean you look…" Blu started to sweat and become nervous again.

Jewel giggled and blushed. "It's good to see you again too Blu. So you are finally a knight, your father must be proud."

"Oh yes he is, it's good to finally serve my kingdom and you too."

"Well who knows I might need to be rescued and you come to my aid." Jewel laughing.

Blu and Jewel talked throughout the party, enjoying each other's company and soon it was time for everyone to sleep.

"Blu, would you mind escorting me to my room?" Jewel asked.

"No, it would be my pleasure, my princess." Blu bowed.

The two went to Jewel's room and when they got there, they said their goodnights.

"Well here you are my princess, safe and sound, have a goodnight." Blu bowed.

"You too Blu, and for protecting me, here is your reward."

And Jewel gave Blu a kiss on the beak, which Blu was surprised but happy.

"Thank you, my princess." Blu said, blushing heavily.

Blu then made his way to his and his father's room for the night. Blu laid down and slept with happy dreams and a smile on his face.


	16. A Knight's Death

Chapter 16: A Knight's Death

* * *

It was the morning after Blu was knighted and Blu woke up to get ready to go back home with his parents. He yawned and stretched his wings and turned to not see his father in the next bed, although his mother was.

"Good morning, my son." Mary said.

"Morning mom, where is dad?"

"The king came this morning to talk to him, they should be walking together outside."

"Oh, well I'm going to find him."

"Okay Blu, you need me, I'm be with Mimi."

Blu washed his face to wake up and opened the door to find Jewel about to knock.

"Oh hello Blu, see you're awake."

"Hello my princess, I was just going to go see my father, if you may excuse me please." Blu said, bowing.

"Of course." Jewel replied.

"Thank you." And Blu walked past Jewel to find his father.

Jewel watched Blu go, sighing heavily. Mary smiled as she knew the two liked each other, she decided to go talk to Jewel.

"So my young princess, I see you like my son." Mary said, surprising Jewel.

"Oh, I guess so." Jewel said nervously.

"I know two birds in love when I see them, my princess, you two would make a good match." Mary said.

"I don't know about that." Jewel replied, blushing. "Well I have to go." Jewel finally said and walked off, still blushing.

Meanwhile Blu was walking through the castle and finally spotted his father and King Eduardo walking slowly together, talking about something. Blu went closer, but stayed silent, so they would not notice him.

"So, do you understand your mission David, this will be very hard for you, I can't force you to go."

"It's my duty your majesty, I will be going because I want to."

"Well, than you will leave as soon as possible, the quicker this is done, the better for everyone."

"Yes your majesty."

"Good, I will leave you to get ready."

And David and Eduardo parted ways, David turned and was walking towards Blu.

Blu was hiding behind an open door and stepped out in front of his father when he was near.

"Oh Blu, good morning to you." David greeted.

But Blu did not have a smile on his face.

"Dad, what is this about a mission?"

"So you heard, come with me, my son." David said and the two walked to go outside and sit down.

"My son, I have to go on this mission to defeat this dragon bird that has been terrorizing the kingdom. It's become so much of a problem that the king feels he should be dealt with by force. I am going with a group of knights and a small force to do so." David said.

"Why do you have to go, I just got knighted and yet I have to learn so much from you. If you are going, than I am going with you." Blu replied.

"No, you are to go back home with your mother and stay there until I come back."

"But dad…"

"Blu, that is an order, we are done here." David said sternly and left.

Blu was shocked at his father's sudden change of behavior and just sat where he was for awhile.

Later in the day, the small army was ready with David in the front while Blu and his mother were also ready to go back home.

Blu was checking that he had everything and was doing so when his father came.

"My son." David greeted Blu.

"Dad." Blu said plainly.

"Listen, I know you're upset, but it's for your protection that you go back home, besides your mother needs you."

"I guess you're right dad."

"Thank you my son, and I'm sorry I was angry earlier."

"It's okay, I love you dad." Blu said and hugged his father tightly, tears starting to come out.

"I love you too my son, I will see you soon, I promise."

And soon David left for his mission while Blu and Mary rode back home.

Blu just left the castle when Jewel was running up to tell Blu something, but she was too late.

"Wait! Blu!" Jewel shouted, but Blu was too far away to hear.

"I need to tell you that I love you." Jewel said sadly.

Weeks went by and that turned into months while Blu waited for his father to return home victorious from his mission. The waiting was painful and hard to bear.

Then the day came when Blu spotted a column of birds, but something was off about it.

Blu noticed King Eduardo along with other birds of high class as well as some knights. He did not see his father or Princess Jewel along them.

Blu went out with his mother.

"Your majesty." Blu bowed. "I am quite surprised you are here, is my father with you."

Eduardo got off his horse and walked to Blu and put a wing on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Blu, he perished."

"What?" Blu said, not believing what he was hearing.

"According to the few survivors that returned, he died honorably and they managed to retrieve his body. He requested he be buried here under a certain tree."

Blu could not believe it, his father was actually gone.

They took David's body and came to the tree, which Blu realized it was under this tree that his father told him to not give up on hitting the center of the archery target.

Soon David's body was placed in the ground and he was buried with full honors, and then King Eduardo spoke.

"Today we mourn the loss of one of the greatest knights to serve this kingdom, he died honorably in the field of battle and paid the ultimate sacrifice for this kingdom. He leaves behind a knighted son and a faithful wife. And now he will rest in peace, serving as a knight of god now."

After Eduardo finished his speech, everyone went past to say their few words to their fallen knight and then everyone except for Blu and his mother left for home.

"I am very sorry for your loss, your father was a trusted friend." Eduardo said to Blu before he mounted his horse.

"Thank you your majesty." Blu replied.

After everyone was gone, Blu went back to his father's grave and kneed, still not believing it. Blu then cried and cried.

"And well that's the last major point in my life." Blu said to Rafael in the present time.

"Well, that was interesting." Rafael said nervously.

"I guess so." Blu said, while a single long tear rolled down his face.


	17. The Dragon's Keep

Chapter 17: The Dragon's Keep

* * *

Blu, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro were all riding up a hill which blocked the view of the dragon's keep. As soon as Blu, who was leading the way, came on top, he saw the keep a short distance away, shrouded all around with dark clouds with lighting coming out.

"Looks like we are finally here." Blu said as he glazed at the evilness.

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro came and also saw the keep.

"Oh boy, I wonder what is in there." Rafael said.

The group then went a little further before Blu decided to stop for the night, since it was getting late, and he wanted to be completely fresh to save Jewel.

As night fell, the group was sitting by a fire, admiring the edge of the peaceful star filled sky, beside the heavy dark clouds.

Blu was deep in thought, preparing himself mentally for what he will face tomorrow, both his enemy and the condition Jewel would be in. Blu had a down face on while Rafael, Nico, and Pedro talked to each other.

Blu decided to walk a short distance away to be alone and to also look at the keep.

"Excuse me." Blu said to his new friends and walked away.

Blu walked until he saw the keep and stood there. He was so focused that he did not hear Rafael coming to him.

"Blu, are you alright?" Rafael asked.

Blu was surprised, but did not show it. "I'm fine, I just need to be alone right now, I need to think."

"If you are thinking about princess Jewel, than okay. Don't worry I'm sure you will save her." And Rafael went back to Nico and Pedro by the fire.

Blu was still there when Sally came walking up. She nuzzled her head onto Blu's.

"Hey girl." Blu said softly and patted her on the head. "Don't worry I will get her and we will return home."

And Blu went back to staring at the keep.

Little did Blu know that Nigel, the dragon bird, was watching Blu from a safe distance so that Blu did not see him.

Nigel smiled evilly. "So is this all that king has to send at me, I expected more of a fight, but it will still be fun to burn that princess's hope in front of her." Nigel said softly and flew off to inform Jewel of Blu's arrival.

Meanwhile Jewel was still suffering and her mental state was falling apart being in the cage for so long. Her beautiful eyes were now red and bloodshot, the tears exhausted from her. She has lost a lot of weight from starving and her tongue was dried from lack of water. Jewel just laid there, not sleeping or not even awake, as she was just too broken.

Jewel has lost all hope that help would come, but a little voice inside of her always told her that someone would come and take her back home.

Jewel was laying down, trying to sleep, trying not to think how hungry and thirsty she was when Nigel came bursting in, bringing his evil laughing with him as he put his talons on the metal bars of the cage and stared at Jewel.

"Well my princess, looks like your help has finally arrived, took your father a long time to do so."

Jewel was surprised to hear this, but also suspicious. "How do you know, what if you are just lying to get to me."

"Oh no, I saw the knight himself, pity it's just one, but it will be more fun that way."

"Why not just kill him right than and there, save yourself the waiting." Jewel said in determination, standing her ground.

Nigel laughed evilly. "Well I want to make you watch your hope die in front of you. Better lose your hope now princess, you are going to be here for a long time."

And with that Nigel flew off, still laughing.

Jewel could not believe it, her father did not abandon her and help was on the way, she could only hope that the knight Nigel was talking about, would defeat him and rescue her. Jewel felt a spark of hope ignite within her and despite Nigel's taunts, she remained faithful and had a good night sleep, which she did not have for awhile.


	18. The Belly of the Beast

**Hi guys, getting pumped up for the battle between Blu and the dragon, because I know you are!**

 **But before we begin, I thought since this story has a lot of characters and it can still continue in a way, I thought it would be a great idea to have my own collection of short stories and one shots, like Alex the Owl does with the Rio Army Adventures or Yootisposhil with the Rio: The LS series.**

 **Do you guys think this is good, if so, leave your opinion in the reviews and start thinking of ideas for that, but don't reveal it until I publish it.**

 **Anyway, as HeadHusky says, now that I bored the hell out of you, let's get back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Belly of the Beast

* * *

Morning finally arrived and Blu woke up with the sun's rays blinding him. Blu rubbed his eyes and immediately got set to go save Jewel.

Blu ate a quick breakfast and put on his armor, not bothering to wake up Rafael, Nico, and Pedro as he did not want them to be involved in the fight.

Blu took out his sword and shield and put them to the side, leaving them. He wanted to use his father's sword and shield during the fight, he wanted to save them so it would be in good condition, moreover his own sword and shield were a bit worn out from the fight with Tomada.

Blu took a deep breath and woke up Sally.

"Hi girl, rise and shine, today is the day I go save Jewel."

Sally woke up and after eating some breakfast herself, the two set out on the short distance to the dragon's keep. Blu was again deep in thoughts, but it was thoughts of fear and not happiness as the darkness consuming this part of the world grew more.

Blu finally arrived at the end of the narrow pathway that was over the moat of the keep, sighing heavily. "Well could be worse." Blu thought.

Blu got off of Sally and was about to walk when he heard Rafael calling his name.

"Blu!" Rafael shouted, Nico and Pedro with him. Blu stopped and turned to face his new friends approaching.

"What are you guys doing here? I don't want you involved." Blu said as they stopped before him.

"Blu, let us help you, you can't do it alone, you will get killed." Rafael said.

"Remember I told you you must obey when I said I have to go alone, this is the time and I have no time for this right now."

"But Blu…"

"Rafael, no!" Blu shouted at Rafael, the toucan showing a hurt face.

"Look, I'm glad I made a new friend with you, and I enjoyed talking about my past, it reminded me of all the good and bad times of my life. I just don't want someone else to share the burden I have been tasked with, stay here."

"Okay Blu." Rafael sighed in defeat.

"I will be back." Blu said as he placed a wing on Rafael's shoulder, Blu then went back to starting to walk on the narrow pathway when he heard horse hoofs following him. He turned around to find Sally.

"No girl, stay." Blu ordered.

Blu turned around and started walking again, but he heard Sally again.

"Sally, I said stay." Blu starting to get angry.

Sally hung her head low and Blu walked to her.

"Look, I need someone to be with mom if I don't return, you need to stay here." Blu said softly and patted her on the head. "Don't worry, I will try my best to return."

And Sally stayed, her head still hung low.

Blu walked the narrow pathway, trying to ignore the constant lighting above and the sharp spear like rocks in the moat below, trying very hard to focus on keeping his balance and look straight ahead.

With much patience and focus, Blu reached the huge wooden door of the keep.

"Okay, so far so good." Blu said.

He then touched the wooden door and was surprised when it opened easily. The door opened to reveal a mostly dark hallway lit only by torches on the walls.

Blu took out his sword and had his shield ready and started walking the long hallway, he stayed alert and looked all around him for any possible dangers.

Soon he spotted a bright light at the end of the hallway and when he got to it, he saw he was in a very large room, lit by many torches. Blu felt scared, but put that aside as he looked for Jewel.

"Blu! Is that you?" A voice called out.

Blu looked to find the source of the voice and found it, he saw Jewel in the cage, barely living with her condition fainting.

"Jewel! Don't worry I'm get you out."

But before Blu could take another step, he heard loud laughing echoing in the room.

"Do you really think you can save her?" The laughing voice called out.

"Who is that? Show yourself!"

"I don't think you would want to see me, it would make you completely terrified."

Blu, to be honest, was terrified, but he did not show it, as he continued to speak bravely.

"Whoever you are, you are going to release the princess now."

The voice laughed more. "Oh no, I don't intend to release her, you are going to have to fight to free her."

"Than show yourself, if you are not afraid of me. I will fight you."

"Very well." The voice said.

The owner's voice was none other than Nigel and he flew down with a loud crash on the stone floor, his huge talons causing the floor to crack a little.

He was by far bigger than Blu and he stared down at Blu.

"So I'm here." Nigel said evilly.

Blu was more afraid than ever, but he still managed to put that aside and focus on why he came. He was going to save Jewel no matter what.

And so the battle between knight and dragon would begin, and only fate would decide who would slay the other.


	19. Blu Vs the Dragon

**Hey guys, so before we get to the height of the story, some news! Yes I know you're just grinding your teeth waiting!**

 **So the collection of stories I was talking about last chapter will be called "Medieval Adventures" that takes place after this story, so stay tuned for that. And plus, I will be accepting endless amounts of OCs' in it, it's kinda of my way to show my thanks to everyone for making this archive still going strong.**

 **And we have new authors here! I would like to say a big welcome to Ralph the Blue Macaw, MichelleMoon the moon Macaw, and The O.A.O.B.B for joining us, I hope you all have a good time here!**

 **As well as the return of Ricardo the Black Hawk and Jeff117, who are back on the archive!**

 **Now that I bored the hell out of you, let's start the battle!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Blu Vs. The Dragon

* * *

Blu and Nigel stared at each other, just waiting for the other to do something. Nigel spoke.

"Well, so are we going to do this, because I just want to get it over with, I want the princess to see you die."

"I don't plan on dying." Blu said determinedly. "I plan on defeating you and taking the princess home."

"Oh." Nigel replied. "Well than, give up hope now."

Nigel then noticed the symbol on Blu's shield.

"You know I saw that symbol before." Nigel thinking.

"Yes, you must be that knight's son, that knight who was sent to kill me and I killed him."

Blu was shocked. "My father was sent to kill you!"

"So it is true." Nigel smiled evilly. "Well prepare to join him."

And Nigel lunged at Blu with his huge talons, intending to claw him and pierce Blu's belly.

Blu held his shield up and he felt like what was the force of a million pounds crash with his shield as Nigel impacted with it.

Nigel was a little fazed with the impact, which gave Blu enough time to take cover behind a pillar and take a breather.

Blu took slow, deep breaths while he worked out a strategy to defeat Nigel.

"How am I going to do this, he is far stronger than Tomada was." Blu said as he prepared himself for another attack.

Nigel, noticing Blu has taken cover, laughed.

"What's the matter knight? Not brave enough? Step on out and show me something."

Nigel looked and noticed little spots of blue behind a pillar.

"I found you!" Nigel shouted and spit out fire against the pillar.

Blu braced himself as he felt the extreme heat going on either side of him.

"God! He can breath fire! This is great!" Blu thought and when Nigel needed to recharge his fire, Blu ran out with shield protecting him and sword out ready to strike at Nigel.

Blu realized that if he took out his legs, than he can disable Nigel and then deliver the final blow to the heart.

However it did not work out as Nigel was quick to react and kicked the shield, sending Blu flying and landing hard on the stone floor. Blu laid face down with sword and shield knocked out of his wings, he felt bruises throughout his body as he was disoriented.

"Is that all you have?" Nigel taunted Blu further, as he walked to Blu.

Blu felt a little voice in the back of his head, which sounded a lot like his father.

"Blu, get up, you can do it!" The voice motivated Blu.

Blu finally opened his eyes and saw Nigel standing before him.

"I'm disappointed, I expected more of a fight." Nigel laughed and prepared himself to breathe fire again.

Blu finally got his mind back in the current situation and rolled and grabbed his shield quickly, avoiding Nigel's fire attack. Blu then got up and grabbed his sword and pointed it Nigel.

"I am just getting started." Blu said in determination.

"Well let's continue. "Nigel said and the two clashed back with each other.

Blu held up his shield each time Nigel came at him with his talons and ran to avoid the fire attacks. Blu planned to use the same strategy he used against Tomada, to tire Nigel out until he could have the perfect opportunity. However it would take much longer to tire out this beast.

Blu jumped to avoid a breath of fire and tried to lung froward at Nigel's legs and cut them. Nigel, however, used the moment to finally grab Blu by the neck and picked him up, bringing him to eye level.

Nigel's eyes seemed to have their own fiery effect to it as he spoke.

"Well looks like you lost and now you will…"

"Hey! Down here!" Another voice shouted at Nigel, which Nigel looked to see as well as Blu.

Blu could not believe his eyes, it was Tomada, along with Bosco and Marcus, they were actually here.

Nigel dropped Blu and he landed beside his sword and shield.

"Tomada? What and why are you doing here?" Blu asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but we are here to kick this dragon's butt and kill him!" Tomada shouted.

"I'm so scared." Nigel said in a humorous way, looking down at the three smaller birds.

"You should be!" Tomada shouted as he pulled out his sword. "Ready guys!" Tomada addressed to Bosco and Marcus.

"Ready!" The two replied, Bosco taking out his bow and putting an arrow on it and Marcus holding his battle axe.

"Charge!" Tomada shouted out as he let out a battle cry and ran froward, Bosco and Marcus following close behind.

And so Tomada, Bosco, Marcus has joined Blu in his desperate battle against Nigel, and only numbers and skill would prevail for the four smaller birds to defeat Nigel and save Jewel.


	20. A Long Story

**Okay so guys, this chapter is not the continuation of the battle, rather this chapter explains why Tomada and the others came to Blu's rescue, I know you just want more dragon vs. bird action, but wait!**

* * *

Chapter 20: A Long Story

* * *

Right after Blu defeated Tomada, but left him alive, Bosco and Marcus came and helped Tomada up, being careful with his wounded wing.

"Should we go after him?" Bosco asked.

"No, not now." Tomada replied. "Let's rest first. Put me up against a tree."

Bosco and Marcus put Tomada against a tree and laid him there, Sorrel by his side.

"Why do you have to be stupid from time to time?" Sorrel asked.

"Isn't that why you love me?" Tomada replied with a smile.

"Barely the reason, let's get you fixed up." And Sorrel's wings seemed to glow, as it was revealed that she had magical healing powers.

Sorrel put her wings over Tomada's wound and started to treat it, doing her best to stop the bleeding.

After a little time she was done and Tomada's wing has stopped bleeding and it was slowly healing.

"There we go, how does that feel?"

"A little numb, but I'm live." Tomada replied.

"Good, because I still wanted to do this." Sorrel answered as she slapped her wing across Tomada's face hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Tomada shouted.

"For being stupid and fighting him." Sorrel answered. "But I still love you." As she gave Tomada a deep, long kiss, which he enjoyed.

After Tomada felt well enough, the four went to follow Blu and see what he was up to.

Bosco, Marcus, and Sorrel were all confused as to why they were following him after what he done. While they were going, with Tomada leading up front, Bosco decided to ask him.

"Tomada, why are we following the bird that almost killed you?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, but my mind is telling me to do so. And besides he could have killed me, that would have been the honorable thing to do, but he didn't, it's like my life is now in his wings. I can't really explain it."

"Well no matter what, I'm at your side through life and death."

"Thanks Bosco, it's nice to have a true friend like you." Tomada replied, with a tear forming in his eye.

During one night of their journey, they were sitting by a fire, no one speaking until Tomada broke the silence.

"Well I'm going to walk a bit, you guys keep Sorrel safe, alright." Tomada said to Bosco and Marcus.

"Yes sir." The two replied.

Then Tomada went to have some quiet time by himself to think a short distance away from the camp, staring at the stars. He had conflicting thoughts in his head, if what he was doing was right or wrong.

Tomada was snapped out of these thoughts when Sorrel came up to see if there was anything wrong.

She put a wing on his shoulder, surprising him. Tomada turned around to see Sorrel's worried face.

"Hi Sorrel." Tomada said softly.

"You okay, how is your wing?" Sorrel asked.

"It's fine." Tomada replied before sighing.

"Listen, do you think what I'm doing is right, should I really see the bird who almost killed me?"

Sorrel put on a smile. "Well whatever your decision, I'm go along with it, I promised to stick by you no matter what and I intend to continue doing so."

"Thanks my sweet Sorrel." Tomada said as he pulled her into a long kiss, which the two enjoyed.

"So what should we name the children?" Sorrel asked to get Tomada's mind off of his current thinking.

"I don't know, I was thinking if it was a boy and a falcon, I would just name him Tomada Junior."

"Wow what a creative name, daddy." Sorrel replied sarcastically.

"What about you?" Tomada asked.

"I was thinking if it is a girl and a blue macaw, than I would name her Bobbie."

"Really?" Tomada questioned. "That's a weird name for a girl."

"At least I came up with a different name altogether from you."

"Point taken, now can we just enjoy the quiet night, together."

"Sure." Sorrel replied and she cuddled into Tomada's wings, the two enjoying the night.

Soon the four came to their destination, as they saw Blu enter the dragon's keep from the top of the hill overlooking it.

"That's where we need to go." Tomada said to the others.

The four then rode the short distance to the keep on their horses and stopped when they reached the end of the narrow pathway.

"Okay, Bosco, Marcus, you ready?" Tomada said to the two.

"Yes!" The two replied, weapons drawn and ready to use.

"Good, take a breather. Sorrel."

The two turned from Bosco and Marcus to be alone.

"I think you know what I'm going to tell you." Tomada said seriously.

Sorrel looked down and started to cry a little. "Yes, you need to go and I'm stay here and wait for you."

Tomada lifted her head with his wing. "I love you, and I promise to return for you and besides, Bosco and Marcus will be with me. Our children will have both their parents."

"Just please make sure you return and not with another wound, I don't want to be a doctor again to you." Sorrel said, trying to put on a smile.

"I will try doctor." Tomada laughed softly. "I will see you soon, my love."

Tomada than addressed Bosco and Marcus.

"Okay let's go." Tomada said and he started walking the narrow pathway, Bosco and Marcus following behind, putting on brave faces as they went off to battle the dragon.

Sorrel stood there, looking at Tomada, with tears slowly coming down.

"Good luck my love." Sorrel whispered. "Our children and I will be waiting for you."

And that is what became of Tomada, Sorrel, Bosco, and Marcus, during the time of the fight between Blu and Tomada and than Tomada going in the keep to help Blu.


	21. Slaying the Dragon

**Okay guys, before we begin the final part of the battle between the birds and the dragon, I jut wanted to tell you I have published a small preview of my upcoming "Medieval Adventures". I hope you guys will like it if you have not seen it already.**

 **Anyway, let's get back to the fight!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Slaying the Dragon

* * *

Blu immediately put his head in the right mind right after Nigel dropped him and grabbed his shield and sword.

Nigel was focusing on Tomada, Bosco, and Marcus at the moment and did not notice Blu as he ran for cover behind a pillar.

Nigel unleashed another fire attack at Tomada and his friends and they separated and took cover themselves.

Tomada found himself next to Blu as he went behind the same pillar.

"So did you have fun before I came?" Tomada joked.

"Lots of fun." Blu said. "This is going to be difficult."

"I agree, but we can do it."

"I still want that explanation." Blu said, rather a little sternly.

"If we make it." Tomada replied.

Tomada looked over to his side and saw Bosco and Marcus together hiding behind a pillar that was next to their's.

"Bosco, Marcus. How are you guys doing?"

"A little hot." Marcus replied.

"It's going to be hard to get a clear shot at him, I need a distraction." Bosco shouted, as he needed at least half a minute to aim his bow and fire, a long time to stick your head out.

"We need to separate more, make him lose his focus and attack from all sides." Blu said.

"That's actually a good idea." Tomada said.

When Nigel needed to recharge his fire, the four ran out and separated themselves, making Nigel to look in four different directions.

Nigel decided to focus on Blu first, and Blu felt the fire as he took cover behind another pillar.

While Blu was holding on, Marcus came out with battle axe, charging at Nigel, but unluckily Nigel saw this and kicked Marcus with his talons, the talons hit Marcus in the head and he flew back and landed hard on the stone floor.

"Marcus are you okay?" Bosco shouted as he lined up a bow shot.

"I'm okay, I just got the wind kicked out of me." Marcus replied toughly as he got up and took cover, rethinking his attack strategy.

Bosco covered Marcus's retreat with a bow shot, which hit Nigel in the belly. This had no effect on Nigel and he simply pulled it out like it was nothing, only a few tiny drops of blood spilled out.

Blu then attacked from behind and successfully made the first real wound, by stabbing Nigel in the back. Nigel felt this and looked behind, to which he simply started shaking, because Blu was trying to get the sword out, which was a little tough.

Blu was eventually thrown off and he landed on his back, he blinked a few times and saw his sword flying towards him, it eventually stuck to the ground, just a few inches away from him.

"That was close." Blu said and immediately got up.

Tomada was still thinking of attacks to make, he watched the other three trying, only making a tiny dent in the beast as Nigel forced them to retreat and hide. Tomada was honestly thinking of running away, but no he would stay and fight, he could not explain it, but he felt he needed to stay.

"Where is that falcon? The one who said I should be scared, come on out, you baby." Nigel said.

Tomada could not let this guy insult him and he ran out with sword in wing, charging at Nigel. Nigel unleashed fire, which Tomada always stepped aside of it and he got close to Nigel to disable his legs, but Nigel reacted quickly and picked him up with his talons.

"Nice try, but you die." And Nigel started to choke Tomada, which Tomada almost blacked out. However an arrow flew up and hit Nigel directly in the eye, which caused Nigel to let go of Tomada and he fell and landed on the floor.

Marcus was there and he dragged Tomada to cover behind a pillar, while Blu covered them but yelling at Nigel from his pillar, distracting him.

Blu made his way to Tomada and the others.

"Tomada, you okay, wake up sleepy head." Marcus said, lightly slapping Tomada's face.

"I'm awake, what just happened?"

"You almost died a stupid death." Blu said.

"Well Sorrel always says I am being stupid. Let's get this guy already." Tomada spoke up and got his head back.

"If we can, this guy is too tough." Bosco said, a little upset, as he peaked out to take a look at Nigel just waiting for them to step out, so he could fry them.

"I have an idea." Blu said and he told the other three his plan, this plan would be their only hope to kill Nigel.

Nigel was still waiting when he saw Marcus running from behind pillar to pillar.

"Hi ugly over here!" Marcus shouted as he got Nigel's attention and Nigel focused on him and spit out his fire, which Marcus was lucky to avoid.

Meanwhile Blu and Tomada quietly went in the opposite direction behind the pillars circling the room and then they ran up while Bosco provided archery cover for them.

Nigel noticed at the corner of his eyes the two running up to him and started to turn around, but an arrow hit his cheek, slowing him down. Every time Nigel tried to turn to face them, an arrow kept hitting him.

Blu and Tomada got to the legs of Nigel, but Nigel had enough focus to kick Tomada and force him to have a talon scar on his belly, which Tomada was disabled and fell down.

"Tomada!" Blu shouted.

"Forget me! Finish it this time!" Tomada shouted at Blu.

Before Nigel could swing his talons at Blu, Blu with all his strength, cut one of Nigel's legs off and the beast finally fell down.

Nigel let out a scream as blood poured out endlessly from the cut leg. Blu was covered in blood as he ran a short distance to avoid Nigel falling on him.

As the dust from the collision with the ground lifted, Nigel saw Blu standing over him, staring at him with victorious eyes.

"And so the beast has die." Blu said and with his sword he pierced Nigel's heart, killing him instantly. Blu was covered in even more blood as he pulled the sword out.

And so it was over, after a long fight, the dragon has finally been defeated. Blu's father was avenged. And now the only thing left was for Blu to cut Jewel free from the cage and check on Tomada's condition.


	22. Returning Home

Chapter 22: Returning Home

* * *

Blu has just defeated Nigel with the help of Tomada, Bosco, and Marcus. And now he had to decide if he should cut Jewel free first or check on Tomada.

However Bosco and Marcus came up to check on Tomada.

"It's okay knight." Bosco said. "Go free the princess, we can take care of him.

Blu took a last look at Tomada before going, feeling sorry for him. However he put that aside for now and went to cut Jewel free from the cage.

Blu lowered the cage to the ground and then with his sword cut the lock and opened the door and went inside. He was greeted by Jewel with a hug, even thought Blu was covered in blood.

"Thank you so much for rescuing me Blu, I knew you could do it." Jewel said as she cried on Blu's shoulder.

"You're welcome my princess, now let's get you home."

"Wait!" Jewel said. "I have to tell you something, I never got to say it to you."

"What is it?"

"I love you." Jewel shouted with her weak voice and kissed Blu deeply, which Blu was at a complete loss of words, but he enjoyed it anyway.

"I love you too my princess. Now let's go."

Blu cut the chain off Jewel and the two went to go to Tomada, who was still alive and breathing.

"Tomada?" Blu asked. "Are you alright?"

"Never better, but Sorrel is going to kill me. You know I never got your name."

"It's Blu, now come on, let's get you up and moving."

Tomada was helped up by Bosco and Marcus and the two went on either side of him and got him moving.

Blu, meanwhile, was helping Jewel, since she was weak from starvation and tiredness.

The group was soon outside the keep and Sorrel was in tears seeing Tomada in his condition, she was not mad at Blu, but she was still angry.

"I told you I don't want to play doctor again!" Sorrel shouted at Tomada.

"Sorry, must have been stupid again." Tomada joked as Bosco and Marcus laid Tomada down so Sorrel can tend to him.

"Why must you always challenge death?" Sorrel asked.

"Hey at least I come out alive every time."

"Alright, well let's get you fixed up again."

Meanwhile Blu gave Jewel some food, which she enjoyed with delight as she stuffed her mouth.

"It's not that good, but it's the best I have." Blu said as he laughed a little at Jewel stuffing her face.

"It's much better, how I miss fresh food." Jewel shouted out. "So how is my family and my horse, do they miss me?"

"More than you know, my princess, as soon as we are ready, we are going back."

After a long rest, the group then started the long return journey home and after a week for long riding, they finally reached King Eduardo's castle.

Eduardo, all this time, has tried to be patient for Jewel's return and he was losing hope every passing day that she was gone.

On the day Jewel returned, Eduardo was in church, crying and saying that his Jewel was lost forever. He was in for a shock when Mimi came running in, with news of Jewel's return.

"Dear god, why must you be so cruel and not have my baby girl home?" Eduardo said.

"Eduardo, Eduardo!" Mimi shouted and saw him. "You can stop crying now, Jewel is back!"

While Mimi was saying this, Blu, Jewel, Tomada, Sorrel, Bosco, and Marcus were just riding in the castle.

"Home." Jewel said as she got off Sally, followed by Blu.

Edward, Jewel's horse, must have smelled her, because he came running out.

"Edward!" Jewel shouted as she ran up and gave her horse a hug, both of them were crying as they touched each other.

"I missed you boy." Jewel said softly to Edward's ear.

"Jewel!" Another voice shouted, which revealed to be Mimi.

"Aunt Mimi!" Jewel shouted as she ran up and hugged her.

"My little wild flower is finally home." Mimi cried out as she hugged Jewel.

Jewel looked behind Mimi to see her father standing there.

"Dad." Jewel said. "I'm so sorry, I should have listen to you, maybe…"

But Eduardo did not care about that, he just hugged Jewel tightly.

"I'm just happy you are finally home baby girl, I missed you dearly."

Eduardo then turned to see Blu and the others.

Eduardo broke the hug and walked to Blu.

"Your majesty." Blu said as he bowed, but instead he got a hug too.

"Thank you for bringing her home." Eduardo said, tears still streaming down her face.

"Well I had some help." Blu said as he pointed to Tomada, Bosco, and Marcus.

"Your majesty." All three said as they bowed in respect.

"Thank you all for helping to bring my girl home, now let's celebrate." Eduardo shouted.

That night a big party was thrown for Jewel's return, everyone just happy to have princess Jewel back.

And when the party was finished, Blu and Jewel walked together to Jewel's room, just like old times, reminding them of when Jewel asked Blu to escort Jewel to her room.

Except this time when they got to the room, Jewel stopped Blu before he could go.

"Wait Blu, why don't you sleep with me tonight, I might still need some protection."

"Oh okay, I guess I can." Blu said nervously.

The two then got to bed together and Jewel cuddled up beside Blu. Blu had a good feeling as she touched him, he felt comfortable with his new girlfriend as he cuddled her back, the two enjoying each other's company.

"I love you Blu." Jewel whispered softly.

"I love you too." Blu whispered back and then the two kissed each other. Both were just happy as they laid together.


	23. And They Lived

Chapter 23: And They Lived…

* * *

As time went by in the kingdom, many events took place at King Eduardo's castle (now King Blu's castle). In which Blu and all of his friends and now family in the future had their own share of events.

Blu and Jewel eventually got married, making Blu a prince, and in the future, king. Blu and Jewel had three children, named Bia, Carla, and Tiago, who would be a prince and princesses.

Edward and Sally also became a couple and they had three ponies together, two brown boys and a white girl, perfect for Bia, Carla, and Tiago to go riding themselves, along with their father and mother and to have an extra friend.

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro remained Blu's friends and they had a talent for making huge parties, much more exciting and full of fun. Rafael even found a pretty wife, named Eva, who had terrible singing, but to Rafael it was beautiful.

Tomada and Sorrel had two children, a falcon boy that looked like his father, named Tomada Junior and a blue macaw girl named Bobbie. Both of which would grow up and become friends or more than just friends with Bia, Carla, and Tiago.

Tomada and Sorrel were a happy couple as they enjoyed raising their two kids together, both of them were lovely parents.

Tomada, Bosco, and Marcus made and stayed friends with Blu and when Blu was crowned king, he made the three his personal bodyguards, which they did so faithfully.

Eduardo, when he felt too old, retired and passed the crown to Blu. He still lived and was a happy grandfather to his three grandchildren. Mary, Blu's mother, became a happy grandmother as well.

As for Blu, he kept a promise. Before going to live in the castle, he needed to get his mother as well as everything else in his home. But he kept his promise of going to his father's gave and telling his father his whole adventure.

When Blu lived permanently in the castle, he lived happily with his family and friends, he enjoyed his life and even more so when he became king. Everyone was happy as the adventures continued for them.

And they lived…


	24. Happily Ever After

Chapter 24: …Happily Ever After

* * *

"…Happily ever after." Blu finished the story to his kids in real life.

"So how did you kids like that?" Blu asked as the kids all had smiles on their face.

"I wish I was a knight, it seems very cool, with a sword and shield." Tiago explained.

"So you would want to be with a girl?" Carla asked, trying to disgust Tiago.

"No! Expect for that!" Tiago shouted.

"I wish I was the princess." Bia said. "I would want someone to save me in my need, like you dad."

"Thanks sweetie." Blu said, blushing. "Okay let's get off to bed, my little prince and princesses, it's getting late."

"Come on dad, one more story." The three pleaded with puppy dog faces, which was hard for Blu to resist.

"Maybe next time." Blu finally said. "Come on, it's bedtime for us."

The family of five flew off from Linda and Tulio's home to their birdhouses next door, where they went inside their proper houses to sleep.

Blu opened the door for Jewel to their house.

"After you, my princess." Blu said and bowed, while holding the door.

Jewel stood as tall as she could with chest out, like she was royalty.

"Why thank you, my knight in shining blue feathers."

The kids must have heard, because they responded to this.

"Ew! Mom and dad are getting all mushy again." Tiago shouted from his room.

"We don't need that in our dreams." Carla added.

Blu and Jewel laughed softly and Jewel went in, followed by Blu.

"You know that story really reminds me of something."

"Of what?" Blu asked.

"Of us, you came and saved me, remember?" Jewel said very sweetly.

"How could I forget?" Blu said as he warped his wings around Jewel and kissed her on the cheek.

"Enough already!" Carla shouted. "We are trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry sweetie, we will go to sleep." Blu said.

And Blu and Jewel got to the bed and slept, they dreamt happy dreams of being in a medieval setting, as they laid down next to each other peacefully.

The End.


End file.
